


【SC】美女如云

by DoubleStar



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 或许有人将这称为羞辱，报复——可是，我亲爱的克劳德，我愿意将此称作爱。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 26





	【SC】美女如云

**Author's Note:**

> *美女如云：指当你需要举出一名美女时可以提名克劳德斯特莱夫  
> *RE设定，剧情轻微魔改，女装→女体，生子，完全是满足个人恶趣味的放飞醒脾干巴巴pwp，oocoocooc说三遍，谨慎观看！字数6k

1.  
克劳德站在镜子前。

夜已经很深了，神罗工业喷出的烟雾更是将天空遮的一丝星光也无。克劳德站在这间破败、简陋、昏暗的临时居所里，冷冷的打量面前的自己。

镜面里的青年金发黯淡，倔强的翘起，战士贴身的衣服勾勒出劲瘦的腰身，只是脸色苍白，唇色淡的几近于无。克劳德的手贴上自己的腹部，年轻有力的肌肉在呼吸时起伏，他甚至能从此感到心脏的跳动。

心脏的跳动。

被魔晄改造出的战士身体紧绷，修长纤细的手忍不住在腹部用力一按。还没等他反应过来，一股剧烈的疼痛便像报复般从腹腔中传来。克劳德闷哼一声，某种酝酿已久的恐慌在他眼底聚集。他将衣服撩起，再次将手贴在小腹上，那里的皮肤平坦光滑，与往日没有任何区别。

除了那阵不属于他自己的心跳。

克劳德双腿一软，靠着床沿滑坐在地上，忍不住大口大口的呼吸起来。剧烈的恐慌从眼底传到心底，逼得他手指颤抖。模糊的、隐约的恐惧化作实体，在他的身体里怦怦直跳。一个怪物，一个异种，正在他的身体里孕育成型。

萨菲罗斯在他身体里留下的东西。

2.  
时间回到不久前。

克劳德·斯特莱夫厌恶的推开又一张妄图塞进他手心的纸条。自从从蜜蜂公馆出来，他就感到四周无处是黏腻、恶心、跃跃欲试的视线，随着他的移动片刻不离。

克劳德知道自己长得不错，但他这一生从未因容貌受到过什么优待——杰西可能是表现的最明显的那个了。然而，当他换上裙子，被装扮成女人后，这张在他眼里没有任何改变的脸突然变得惹人注目，特别是在这条街，走到哪儿都能听到男人吹下流口哨的声音。

金发青年被这些蠢蠢欲动的视线搅得心烦意乱，干脆避开人们的目光，专往偏僻的小巷走。阿尼安提供的鞋子在凹凸不平的石头路上很难走，裙摆也很烦人，他不得不低头看路，结果一时不察，和一个满脸横肉的男人迎面相撞。

“你他妈走路没戴眼……”那男人刚想发火，一看撞到自己的是位不可多得的漂亮女人顿时哑了火，小眼睛淫秽的盯着克劳德上下打量了一番，疮黄的牙齿从嘴角显出。

克劳德皱着眉，低声说了一句抱歉，便提着裙子准备离开。不料那人突然回过神，拽着他的裙摆大喊：

“你撞了人就想跑？！”

克劳德一时不察，差点摔了个踉跄。他冷冷的盯着那名不怀好意的大汉，右手往身后的破坏剑探去，“…你想要什么？”他握住剑柄说。

男人嘿嘿一笑，从地上站起来，色眯眯的打量他，浑然没把他放在眼里：

“那当然是要你——”

说时迟那时快，连克劳德那双泡过魔晄、视力极佳的眼睛都没捕捉到那一瞬间，只见一道银光闪过，男人的头颅应声落下，猩红滚烫的血溅在小巷肮脏的墙壁上，肥胖的身体还条件反射的抽搐了两下。

那双茫然的眼更透露出他甚至没察觉到自己已身首异处。

一阵熟悉的眩晕和疼痛击中了克劳德，他惊恐的睁大眼睛，鼻尖又传来硫磺和火药的气味，嘶嘶作响，灼热的火舌又复遍地生花。

“克劳德。”

那个轻柔、低沉、蛊惑人心的声音湿热的从耳畔拂过，克劳德打了个激灵，下意识的便想逃开，不料一双钢钳一样的手骤然摁住他的肩膀，将他的后背狠狠摔在坑坑洼洼的砖墙。前神罗战士感到身后一阵剧痛，但身体的疼痛与面前的这个人相比根本无足挂齿。

克劳德斯特莱夫时隔不久、望进那双满是笑意的妖异的魔晄眼，颤抖的念出那个魔咒：

“萨…菲罗斯。”

银发男人唇边的笑容加深了，然而笑容只是让他看去更加危险。萨菲罗斯饶有兴趣的打量了克劳德一番，良久，意味深长的吐出两个字：

“不错。”

什么不错？克劳德的大脑宕机了，对萨菲罗斯的恐惧让他根本没法正常思考，何况此人一向喜欢说些晦涩逻辑扭曲的话。金发青年感到颈窝传来一阵炽热的吐息，他低头一看，只见一把月华般漂亮光辉的银发——萨菲罗斯正贴在自己的脖颈上。

被恐惧浸染的大脑终于后知后觉的察觉到了这古怪的氛围，萨菲罗斯与自己未免靠的太近了——近的不像仇敌，倒像情人。克劳德竭力推开萨菲罗斯，然而这人就像一堵墙一样纹丝不动，而他的手还没靠近剑柄，他的剑便被萨菲罗斯毫不留情的扔了出去。

克劳德脑后传来一阵刺痛，萨菲罗斯正粗鲁的拽着他的金发，逼他将脖颈扬起，然后捏住自己的下颚，凶狠的吻了下来。

这很难称得上一个合格的吻，毕竟克劳德哪里都痛，唾液混着被萨菲罗斯咬出的血一同从嘴角流下。萨菲罗斯的唇舌霸道的在他的齿间滑过，长长的舌头像触手一样直抵咽喉，使得克劳德涌起难以抗拒的反胃感。金发战士反应过来，开始剧烈的挣扎，双手胡乱的在萨菲罗斯背上留下抓痕，只是随着氧气从唇齿间消失，他的手便愈发无力，到最后，反倒是像攀附在萨菲罗斯脖颈上。

“——咳咳、咳。”

萨菲罗斯终于舍得放开掌心的小鸟，他饶有兴致的看着克劳德像垂死之人一样争抢氧气，手指抓皱了胸前的蝴蝶结，弯腰咳得好像要呕出血。他望着那把单薄、纤细漂亮的脊梁轻轻颤抖着，心念一动，便将自己的手掌轻轻贴上去，还安慰性的拍了拍。

然而此举并未起到任何安慰的作用，萨菲罗斯透过手掌的触感清楚的察觉陆行鸟颤抖的更加厉害了。他挑挑眉，觉得自己对不听话的孩子已经足够仁慈，便半强迫地重新压上克劳德的身体，修长的手指从脊背一路抚到天鹅般优美的脖颈，叹息般道：

“我该怎么对待你呢，克劳德？”

“滚！！”克劳德提起最后一点力气，恶声恶气地说。

萨菲罗斯的神色骤然冷了下来，克劳德感到自己颈部的压迫突然变强，鼻尖的空气又复稀薄起来，萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛，克劳德的直觉为男人语调中某些危险的味道而尖叫起来：

“我还以为…你难得穿的这么好看……”萨菲罗斯又贴近了一点儿，克劳德已经能看见他浓密的睫毛像蝴蝶蹁跹般轻颤，太近了，如果克劳德有羽毛的话，此刻一定已经全部炸起来了。

克劳德的唇上再度传来刺痛感，唇齿呢喃间，他仿若听到萨菲罗斯说是不是要用正宗再捅一次你才会听话？你要是像个可爱的人偶一样乖该有多好呀？

克劳德的汗毛倒立起来，腹部的伤口隐隐作痛。然而萨菲罗斯的这个吻倒不像他的话一般可怕，反倒含情脉脉，温柔的令人迟疑。

撕啦。

克劳德的裙子被扯破了，大片春光从胸前露出，萨菲罗斯早有预见的按住他挣扎的肩膀，挤进他的双腿间。克劳德不是蠢蛋，他当然知道此情此景意味着什么，可他和萨菲罗斯是毕生的仇敌，理应刀剑相向，绝不该有如此亲密时刻。

“唔、嗯…”

萨菲罗斯手指在克劳德的口腔里肆意搅动，嘴唇则在他的皮肤上逡巡，陆行鸟被迫仰起的脖颈让萨菲罗斯得以将更多的吻落在他身上。萨菲罗斯与他贴合近无可近，那只拽着他金发的手终于松开，顺着脊背轻柔地滑到挺翘的臀部，然后以一种令人震惊的熟练地握住克劳德还未勃起的阴茎。克劳德的大脑就此僵住，再也无法处理更多的信息了。萨菲罗斯，那个萨菲罗斯——

“萨菲……”

他话语还未脱口，破碎的喘息便中断了言语，萨菲罗斯那带着冰冷皮质手套的修长的手开始上下抚弄他的阴茎，从根部到顶端，克劳德很久没对自己做过这个了，积压已久的需求伴随快感冲破他的防线，汹涌而澎湃。

克劳德那搭在萨菲罗斯颈间的双手不知从何时起已经埋在了那闪耀的银发间，好像丝绸般柔顺的月光在他的指间流淌。他报复性的攥紧了萨菲罗斯的头发，银发的战士连哼一声都不曾，只饶有兴趣的当做陆行鸟张牙舞爪的示威。

在高潮的前一刻，萨菲罗斯松开了手。

克劳德甚至还没意识到发生了什么，下一秒，他那沾满前列腺液的手指便粗暴的捅进了克劳德的身体了。

“…嗯、啊！停、停下…萨非…罗斯…”

太疼了。

好像之前所有的温柔都是骗人的甜点，现在恶龙掀开了面具，正毫不留情的肆意玩弄着他得到的一切。干涩的疼痛撕裂一般的从下体传来，刚刚还很有精神的分身也蔫嗒嗒的，克劳德终于忍不住了，断断续续、带着哭腔破碎的说着拒绝的话，他的声音能使世界上最冷酷的人软下心肠，却无法撼动萨菲罗斯半分。

萨菲罗斯进入他的那一刻，克劳德哭了。

他不知道自己为何而流泪，也许是因为耻辱、愤怒、难堪…但克劳德知道，不是这些浮于表面的东西。他与萨菲罗斯之间，某种一直存在的，无法用言语描述，超脱凡世的羁绊——比灵魂更深刻，比雪更纯粹的链接，被毫无意义的情欲给污染了。

克劳德无声又无法抑制的流泪，突然，他感到攥紧的拳头被一根根的掰开，萨菲罗斯的手绕过他的指间，十指相握，脸上不断印下温柔的吻，萨菲罗斯捧住他的脸，像对孩子一般循循善诱的问：“怎么了，克劳德，你为什么哭？”

“…你羞辱了我。”克劳德·斯特莱夫以自己也难以想到的平静说。

萨菲罗斯低低地笑起来，他的动作停下了，但没从克劳德的体内拔出来。他让克劳德感受着自己，一边用手指抹去男孩儿眼角渗出的泪水，耐心道：

“或许有人将这称为羞辱，报复——可是，我亲爱的克劳德，我愿意将此称作爱。”

萨菲罗斯的雄辩中带有一股惑人的魔力，他曾是神罗的活招牌，讲演不下百次动员征兵，自然深谙煽动人心之道。克劳德不禁睁大眼睛，他就像当年义无反顾的追随萨菲罗斯来到神罗一般，懵懂无知的掉入他编织好的陷阱：

“…爱？”

“是的，爱。”萨菲罗斯又重复一遍，“我需要你，我要得到你，于是我决定爱你。你的工作想必更能让你明白等价交换的道理。克劳德，我的爱怀有目的性，所以在我得到你之前，在这世上，你最不需要怀疑的便是我的爱。我此刻所作所为，都是出于爱你——爱能有什么错呢？”

克劳德感到脑子一片混乱，他这一生并非是全然的孤独之旅，有过亲人朋友的关怀和爱护，他知道爱是什么东西。爱柔软，美好，使人感到快乐和温暖。可萨菲罗斯带给他的与这一切截然相反，即使萨菲罗斯曾是他的英雄和美梦，但如今他对克劳德而言，只是冰冷的现实和破碎的心。

“这、这根本不是爱……”克劳德口齿不清道。

萨菲罗斯云淡风轻道，“如果我不爱你，克劳德，我为何会如此优待你？”

“因为你需要我！”

萨菲罗斯笑得像看到猎物跌落陷阱的猎人，“这不就是我之前说的吗？克劳德，我需要你，所以爱你。”

他说罢，摘下了自己的皮质手套，粗鲁地塞进克劳德的嘴里，“我开始对这个话题感到厌烦了，在你说出我喜欢的话之前，它都会在你的嘴里。”

“唔唔？！”

萨菲罗斯似乎注意到克劳德过于紧蹙的眉尖，但他动作不停，只淡淡地问：“很疼吗，克劳德？”

克劳德回应他的是大口大口的和破碎的呻吟，萨菲罗斯挑挑眉，神色不变，“好，下次我们会解决这个问题的。”

克劳德还浑然不察他开启了多么险恶的命运，疼痛与情欲像火一样在他身体里燃起——你永远不能低估一个人忍受痛苦的能力。克劳德被他翻了个身，性器在后穴转了一圈，令人尖叫的顿感从脊背电流般传到大脑，炸开一片烟花。萨菲罗斯再次用力的挺进，克劳德的皮肤和粗糙的砖墙猛地摩擦，伤口渗出血丝，他浑身都疼，被萨菲罗斯狠狠掐过的喉咙连呼吸都困难，窒息感与若有若无的快感如影随形，耳边嗡嗡作响。

萨菲罗斯干涩的动作变得愈发顺滑且肆无忌惮，克劳德知道肯定是出血了。萨菲罗斯的性器快速地在克劳德的双臀间出入着，性器连根没入后穴，囊袋撞在克劳德的屁股上，发出淫靡的啪啪声，合着性器和穴肉摩擦时的水声，这一切都让克劳德感到羞耻。

“萨菲罗斯…萨菲…”

他像一艘在巨浪中航行的小船，只能不断的呼唤萨菲罗斯的名字，企图抓住些什么。

在这场过于沉默的暴行里，克劳德咬牙的闷哼终于因为萨菲罗斯的阴茎划过一点时而不小心泄露出呻吟，疼痛的触感已经麻木，快感慢慢压过一切，猝不及防地让克劳德失控。

萨菲罗斯什么也没说，但他的动作变得富有针对性，每一次插入都是如此完美，恰到好处，像设定好的机器。快感在克劳德的血管里奔涌不息，他忍不住低低地呻吟。像是为了加大刺激，萨菲罗斯的手久违的握住了克劳德的性器，循着一个不紧不慢的节奏上下撸动。

克劳德感到思绪彻底乱成了一团，他试图抑制住唇齿间泄出的破碎的啄泣，却于事无补。萨菲罗斯像情人般温柔的再次吻过他颤抖的睫毛上的水珠，萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯，他在萨菲罗斯面前溃败的一塌糊涂。

“你喜欢这样吗，克劳德？”

萨菲罗斯几乎是促狭的说，他游刃有余，与狼狈的克劳德截然相反。回应他的是克劳德因难堪而抵死闭上的嘴。然而即使身体的每一处都在发出危险的抗议，快感仍然飞快地扩散开来，从疲惫不堪的感官里拽出那么几丝危险的火星。萨菲罗斯愈发加重的顶弄就像把火助薪，克劳德神智昏沉的急促尖叫，那扬起的尾调带有一丝讯息：

“不、不行…萨，我要——”

克劳德射了出来。濒死般强烈的快感伴随一阵白光剥夺了一切。萨菲罗斯默默地看着沾在他皮质手套的白色液体，缓慢地将脱下手套扔在地上。克劳德痛苦的闭上眼，他知道自己在萨菲罗斯面前已然被剥夺了一切，正赤裸的站在他面前。

高潮后他的身体轻的像羽毛，记忆也变得断断续续。很久后，萨菲罗斯冰冷的精液射进了克劳德柔软炽热的体内，克劳德靠在凹凸不平的砖石墙上，感到那股液体正顺着大腿缓缓流下，砸到地面上，滴答作响。

他意识到自己被卷入了一场难以醒来的噩梦。

3.  
现在。

克劳德吃力地站起来，慢慢地踱到房间的角落，那里放着一只破旧的木箱。他颤抖的从箱底翻出一件被撕破的裙子，那条裙子，代表着萨菲罗斯和那个噩梦的裙子。他不愿再再想起它们，却又鬼使神差的没有扔掉。现在，克劳德将脸埋在裙子里，心理作用，或者天知道是什么，这衣服与它带有的气味让他无比的安心，奔涌的血液与不属于他的心跳平息下来，重归安宁。

他知道自己的身体出现了难以言喻的变化，除了肚子里那个不知什么玩意儿，更是为了那个东西缓慢长出了不应属于男性的器官。娇嫩，脆弱，疼痛，时刻潮湿，他根本不看看，甚至连想都不敢想。

恍惚间，克劳德感到自己的肩上传来一点重压，耳畔拂过一丝炽热的吐息，他的体内再复翻江倒海的震荡起来。克劳德没有回头，他用一种自己都纳闷的平淡语气道：

“萨菲罗斯。”

身后传来一阵满意地、沉沉地笑声。

4.  
“现在是末日结束的七秒前。”萨菲罗斯说。

在这独属于他们的世界尽头，萨菲罗斯轻轻地说。他与萨菲罗斯都心知肚明，克劳德之前所说的话不过是逞强，他的剑被萨菲罗斯打出去了，战士的经验告诉他，没有武器是很危险的事情，他应该立刻去捡起破坏剑。然而克劳德却像尊雕塑般站在原地，任由他的敌人来到他的背后，对着他的耳畔絮絮低语。

萨菲罗斯的左手抚上他的腹部，克劳德能感觉到那新生的生命为此感到兴奋，正快乐的动来动去。而他的右手透着宽大的作战裤，若有若无的抚上了克劳德下身那新生的器官。

“现在是末日结束的七秒前。”萨菲罗斯又重复了一遍，妖异的魔晄眼温柔的停留在他身上，语调里透出一种诡异的愉悦：

“不过我决定将时间停在此刻，克劳德。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到搞完了，司机已经死了（。）重看一遍是充满我流SC理解的东西，一句话总结大概是：“Can't live with him, Can't live without him.”


End file.
